kisshus confession
by mikehuber
Summary: kisshu confesses to ichigo about his love for her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a repost for** **HoneySenpai14 she has been gracious enough to allow me to repost her old stories. Please give credit where its due.**

Kisshu's Confession

Hi. I'm going to be starting a new fanfic!

It's about Kisshu and Ichigo. Enjoy.

_**ICHIGO'S POV.**_

I was walking through the park alone. I just got done working

at Cafe' Mew Mew and I was only wearing my uniform. It was cold and foggy.

I knew if I kept walking, I'd be home soon. Suddenly, I felt a chill up my spine.

"Aw, is my kitten cold?" I heard a voice laugh behind me. When I turned around,

no one was there. "I must be losing my mind. After all, Ryou was running everyone

at the cafe' really hard the last couple of days, no wonder I'm going crazy." I

thought to myself. I kept walking. When I reached home, I could hear my parents

talking in the kitchen, and I decided just to go upstairs and take a bath. When I

stepped in, I closed my bedroom door and headed for my bathroom. I ran a hot bath,

stripped then got in. "I've been busy with school, homework, the cafe' and with battling

the aliens. I should just ask Ryou for a day off. I don't know how much more stress I can

take" I sighed. I then started to relax. When I was done with my bath, I got dressed and

blew dry my hair. At that moment, Masha was going crazy. "ALIEN! ALIEN ICHIGO!" Masha

responded. I suddenly heard a ripple in the air behind me and I only guessed who it was.

"Yo, strawberry." Kisshu said with a smile and his arms crossed.

"Kisshu! What are you doing in my house? Get out!" I yelled.

"Oh come on. I just wanted to see how my kitten is doing. By the looks of it, it looks like your

stressed. Is it because of that damn tree hugger, Masaya?" He smirked.

I then looked away and began to remember what happened between me and masaya.

FLASHBACK

"_**Ichigo, im sorry but I don't like you anymore. I just don't want to be in the**_

_**alien fighting anymore. I know I said I'll protect you cause i'm the blue knight, but I just**_

_**can't do this anymore." He said awkwardly. "Masaya! you can't just quit! You promised me! **_

_**You're not only giving up on me, but your giving up on earth too! The aliens will definitely win over**_

_**earth. Without your help, we'll fail!" I yelled, worriedly. **_

_**FLASHABACK END**_

I continued looking away, but I had a feeling Kisshu was still staring at me. He felt worried and started walking

over to me. He grabbed my wrist. "My kitten.. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him for hurting you like that!" He yelled.

"DON'T! Please.. Don't.." I whispered. Kissu, with his free hand held up my chin so I was looking at him.

"Neko-chan, I would never hurt you like that. If you would come with me, I would take you to paradise. I'll

always protect you no matter what. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever. What do you say?" He said softly.

I just shook my head and responded, "I can't Kish. I have responsibilities here. My family, friends, school. Plus,

we're enemies. It would never work." I can see the hatred in his eyes. He was mad. He then gripped my wrist

harder. "Ow Kish! Your hurting me!" I screamed.

"You will be mine someday anyway! I almost died for you and you still won't come?! How can I prove it to you?

How can I make you return my feelings? Neko-chan, I..love you. Why can't you see that?" He yelled. He pecked

me on the cheek and released my wrist. He backed away and hid his face behind his bangs.

"Please.. Please think about what I said. See you later.. Ichigo.. " With that, He teleported away.

"Kish...I'm sorry, but I can't..." I thought as I laid on my bed, and fell asleep.

**So, how was that? Review please. Does anyone have suggestions on what or how I can make it better?**

**Please tell me. See you in next chapter. bye everyone, NYA!**

Top of Form

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 2

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 2

**hey everyone. I will try to put up a new story from week to week depending if i'm not busy and if I have new ideas. And this story will always be in Ichigo's POV. Enjoy chapter 2.**

I woke up the next morning in a daze. I now remember what happened yesterday with Kisshu and what he had said to me. To be honest, I was a little bit frightened when Kisshu got mad about me rejecting him, not only this time, but a lot of times, now that I think about it. It was Saturday and Ryou said we would get the weekends off, unless there's alien attacks somewhere. I got out of my warm, cozy bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my face, then I got dressed. I wore a pink tee-shirt with a black/pink mini skirt. I went downstairs and decided to skip breakfast and take a walk.

"Ichigo, don't you want breakfast?" My mother called after me. "No mom, I'm going for a walk." I replied back.

"NO BOYS!" My dad yelled as I walked out the door. My dad can be really over-protective over me. I started walking down the street and decided to head to the park. I thought I could clear my mind. For some reason I couldn't get Kisshu out of my head. I kept thinking about what he said last night.

FLASHBACK

"_**I..love you Ichigo. How can I prove it to you?! How can I make you return my feelings? Please think about what I said Ichigo.." He teleported away**_

_**FLASHABACK END**_

Why couldn't I stop? were his words of feelings really getting to me? "ALIEN! ALIEN ATTACK ICHIGO, PARK, PARK!" Shouted Masha. I started to run to the park. When I got there, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro were all transformed fighting Kisshu and Taruto. I quickly pulled out my power pendent. "MEW MEW, METAMOPHISIS!" I called out and transformed.

"Hey koneko-chan. Did you think about what I said?" He scolded me with his arms crossed. I stared at him and said nothing. I couldn't tell him I couldn't get him out of my mind. He got out a infuser and a rat. "FUSHION!" He shouted. A giant mutated rat appeared.

"Oh crap!" Mint called out. "Hahaha. Try not to die old hags." Smirked Taruto. "Kitten.." Kisshu whispered. Taruto knew he was watching Ichigo, but he didn't care. He was too busy watching the mew mews fighting the rat.

"One of us should distract it while the rest try to defuse it." said Zakuro as all of us were running. "Good luck Ichigo." Mint pointed out. Then all of them split up. "Why do I always get all the dirty work around here, nya!" I screamed, jumping in the air. "Look! There's a eye on its head. Do you think we can use it to destroy it?" shouted Lettuce. "Let's take it down!" yelled Zakuro. "Any day now!" I yelled, still running and jumping in the air.

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno, NA NO DA!"

"Strawberry Check!"

A large light shined and the giant mutated rat was gone.

"Aw man! You guys take the fun out of destroying earth." Taruto called out, teleporting. "Nice work ladies, but next time you may not be so lucky. And see ya later Neko-chan!" Kishu smirked with a playful smile, then teleported away. "We did it girls! All right!" I replied. "Yay! Me and Taru taru had fun. Will we play again soon, Na No Da?" asked Pudding. "Maybe soon" pointed out Lettuce. "Whatever. so much for a relaxing day." Scolded Mint.

Later With Kisshu

Kisshu was sitting on Tokyo tower, just as sunset started setting in the starless sky. "_why does she not like me? What's so great about 'him'. I want to show her how much I love her.. but she just doesn't give me a chance. How can I prove it to her?"_ Kisshu thought to himself. Maybe if he thought of kidnapping her, taking her somewhere romantic, and being kind to her, then maybe she'll learn to love him. One thing he didn't want to do, is force it on her. _"Kitten.. why won't you love me? I should pay her a little visit. I heard from pai, that how humans show their love for a girl is they buy chocolates or flowers and take them somewhere nice. hmm.. I wonder.." _Kisshu thought as he teleported in a field. There were Pink, Purple, Blue, Red, and yellow flowers. They were Roses, poppies, and tulips. Kisshu picked out pink and red roses, just for her. He then teleported back in town to find a ribbion of some kind to wrap around the flowers. He managed to find a red ribbion and tie a bow around the stem of the flowers. It was perfect. when Kisshu was done, He teleported inside of Ichigo's room. "_damn, she's already asleep. I hope she'll like these." _He left the flowers on her night stand and teleported off before Masha could warn her he was there.

**How was that? I hope it was better than the first chapter. I'm still getting use to it cause i'm new at this.. Thanks for reading. See you in next chapter! I may not make chapter 3 till I at least get a few reviews on chapter 1 and 2. If not soon, I may just make chapter 3 when I get more ideas. Chapter 3 will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 4

**hi. My chapters are a little messed up but I hope to get them fixed soon. So don't worry. On with the story! Ichigo's Pov**

I woke up in a daze. Fuzz covering my blurry vision. I remembered coming home after working at the cafe' and then falling straight into sleep.

" Ichigo flowers." Blurted Masha. I sat up, turned then found Red and pink roses with a red bow wrapped around the stems, on my night stand. I picked them up and took a deep breath. They smelled wonderful, kind of like cherry blossoms...fruit...strawberries. I smiled and wondered who would have left these. I knew if someone came into my room in the middle of night, I would've heard them coming. But if they teleported in real quick to leave them, I could guess who it probably was. Kish. I went down stairs into the kitchen to grab a vase for them. The vase was tall, slim and fit the flowers stems perfectly. I went back upstairs and put them on my desk.

"Now to get dressed. I have stupid school today." I thought to myself as I got out my school uniform. I dressed then brushed my hair. After, I retied the ribbons in my hair. I looked in the mirror for one last look. I looked as normal as ever. I don't have a reason to look special, sense Masaya left me. When I was done, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast again. As I walked down the street, I had a bad feeling that someone was watching me, someone was stalking me. I just kept in my mind, I will be late for school. I started running and the thought of someone watching me, disappeared.

"Made it." I sighed, sitting down at my seat, with my head on my desk. "You know Ichigo, It's not like you to make it on time. You're usually late, then you fall asleep in class." Pointed out Moe. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Miwa curiously. " I feel the same as ever. Just something's on my mind. " I replied back to my friends.

"Like what?" They both annoyed me. "I can't tell them I have been thinking about my alien stalker who leaves me flowers" I thought before saying, "Oh nothing really. Just about work." I lied. Before they could bother me any longer, class started. 1st period, 2nd period, 3rd period and so.. on with the rest of the school day. Once school was over, I decided to take a walk to the park. I walked with my bag in hand, face down. Thoughts about Kisshu, fighting and Masaya ran through my mind. Before I realized where I was, I bumped into a tree. It wasn't just any tree though. It was the cherry blossom tree that Masaya first asked me to be his science partner, and there our relationship started. I stared up at the pinkish leaves as they flew down the trees branches, like falling pink snow. Before I realized, I found a tear sliding down my cheek. I then wiped it with the sleeve of my uniform and decided to walk home.

"Is my kitten crying" I heard a smirking voice behind me before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

" Kish! Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood." I told him. He spun me around so I was facing him. "Koneko-chan? Haven't you thought about what I said? How about those flowers I left you. When I watched you leave home, I went into your room and saw that you put my flowers somewhere safe." Kisshu said softly.

"Nani?" I asked. He lifted my chin and before I knew it, His lips were on mine. I couldn't even move when he still had his arms around my waist. I knew deep in my heart, I did have some feelings for him. But I was scared to show it. My cheeks turned red, and my ears and tail popped out. I returned his feelings this time and kissed him back. He was surprised. He broke off the kiss and looked at me in a confused but happy way.

"K-kitten?" He softly asked in a caring tone. "hm?" I responded.

"Does this mean you love me at least a little bit?" He said in a sarcastic voice. "Kisshu, to tell you the truth I do. I can't get you out of my head! But I can't be with you though I may have feelings for you. We are enemies. The others, will think I betrayed them." I quickly looked away. "That's not the only reason, is it kitten?" He stared at me with a serious look. I didn't respond. "Neko-chan?" He said as he noticed yet another tear down my red, blushed cheeks.

"Kitten... Ichigo, please tell me."

"I'm afraid. ok? You happy now?" I yelled. He stood there and stared at me with a worried look.

"Of what?" He asked. "Of getting my heart broken again, like how Masaya left me. It hurts a lot, when your crush promises you something, then they break that promise. It's like, saying your crush rips your heart out of your chest." I told him in a simple saddening tone.

" Kitten, I would never hurt you. I know what it feels like to be heartbroken. Whenever I saw you with that damn tree hugger, it broke my heart. But I didn't care. As long as you were happy, I tried to be happy." He walked over and hugged me. Not in a perverted way, but a caring, loving way. I felt warm inside. I also knew my tail and ears were still out, but I didn't care, as long as I was with him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. "Come on, let me take you home." He said, holding out his hand. I grabbed my bag and took his hand.

We teleported, then we were in my room. After awhile, my tail and ears disappeared. I laid my bag on my desk and plopped down on my bed. I felt Kisshu teleport next to me on my bed. I felt tired, about all that had happened. I felt like it was too much for me to take.

"See ya later.. Kitten" Smiled kish as he started to teleport away. But I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Kisshu?" I said quietly. "Hm?"

"Will.. y-you stay with me? Here.. tonight?" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "Sure.. Ichigo. Anything for you." He whispered. I was glad. I knew my cheeks were still blushing red and my eyes were red from crying, but I felt calm. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, With Kisshu next to me. Not as an enemy, But as a close, friend. Hoping to become more than that soon.

**NYYAA! That was purr-fect! I wish I had more readers to enjoy that though. Review please? What exactly should I put in next chapter? Please tell me. :-) **

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	4. Chapter 4

Kisshu's Confession

Chapter 5

**hi. THIS IS LEMON WARNING! BUT I'm not going to do all of it, cause im not good with that sort of thing. And sorry if this has miss punctuation and spelling, im writing this in the middle of night, before I forget ideas. Enjoy. Ichigo's POV**

"Kitten? Kitten? Wake up strawberry." I heard kish's voice. "Hm" I responded. "Your parents are calling for you. You should go down stairs. Plus I might want to leave before Pai and Taruto try looking for me. "Ok" I complained. I got off his chest, and got out of bed.

"I know we took a nap in the same bed, But I wish we could've done more" said kish, winking and smirking. "Shut up kish. don't even think about that" I scolded at him as he got up. "Bye strawberry" He smiled at me as he kissed me. He then teleported as I went downstairs.

"Sweetheart. Your father and I have been calling for you for half an hour. Are you ok?" My mother asked. "Yeah mom. I just.. had a lot of homework to do." I lied. "I hope you weren't on the phone with any boys" My father pestered me. "Daddy!" I shouted at him as I sat down for dinner.

"Honey, Our daughter is old enough to have a boyfriend. I mean, she's in high school, so you're going to have to get over it. Plus Ichigo is smart. She wouldn't do anything stupid." My mother scolded my father as I shoved baked potatoes in my face. I wanted to hurry with dinner so I didn't have to hear them argue. "Maybe after dinner, I should take a walk. I wanted to see Kish and he usually pops up when I leave home." I thought to myself, quickly eating. "Oh Ichigo, dear, we are going out together tonight till late, so stay in the house after dark. I don't want you getting hurt." My mother told me. "OK" I said as I finished dinner.

On kisshu's Ship

"Where have you been Kisshu?" Pai asked Kish with a blank expression on his face. "Oh.. I just.. was taking a walk around the city" Kish replied looking away.

"Kisshu, We need you to be thinking about our mission, not that mew!" Pai suggested. "What mission?" Kisshu asked Pai with a cold look in his eye.

"Our mission to find mew aqua. We may not have Deep Blue anymore, but we must save our planet and our people!" Said Pai, still showing Kisshu a blank expression. "Maybe we can ask the mew mews for help. After all, they have extra from last time and-" Kisshu got cut off.

"Kisshu! We can't ask enemies for help. Plus, You can't force your desires on that mew just so you can abandon our people! We must get rid of all the mews to save our planet!" Kisshu punched Pai in the nose.

"I don't force my desires on my Ichigo! For your information, she said she loved me! and I love her! I will never abandon our people or our planet! But not if it means hurting my Koneko-Chan!" Yelled Kisshu.

"Kisshu, You will be sorry for punching me, Sorry for abandoning your people and you'll be sorry for falling for a mew!" Shouted Pai with a angry tone and expression. Then he teleported.

"Bastard." thought Kish to himself walking to his room, angrily. Once he was inside, he shut his door, sat on his bed, then looked out his window. He wondered about what Pai had just said. "What did he mean by I'll be sorry for falling for a mew?" Thought kisshu before realizing what he meant. Kisshu quickly teleported to Ichigo's.

With Ichigo

I walked outside after dinner, and down the street. After all, I didn't have to change, sense I was still wearing my school uniform from when I got home from school. Luckily, I didn't have homework for today either.

"There you are.. mew ichigo" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Pai, what are you doing here? Or are you attacking again?" I asked angrily. "Oh, I'm going to kill you. It seems Kisshu's feelings for you are affecting his efforts as a warrior to save our planet and people. So if I kill you, He won't have anything distracting him from our mission." Pai said with an evil expression. I was scared, no... I was beyond scared. I turned around and started running as fast as I could.

With Kisshu

"Where is she? I thought she would be here. Unless if Pai...NO! I will save you kitten!" Kisshu thought to himself, looking for Ichigo. He flew above Tokyo, looking. He finally found them. Ichigo was in the park, running from Pai.

With Ichigo

"If I can get through the park, maybe I could get to the cafe' and the others will help me!" I yelled in my mind, still running. Suddenly, Pai teleported in front of me. Before I realized, Pai's hands were around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground with Pai on top of me, strangling me. I couldn't reach in my pocket for my mew pendent either.

"If I get rid of you, Kisshu will finally only think about our people. Not some stupid human mew mew!" Yelled Pai through his teeth, choking me still. My vision started getting blurry.

"I..love.. You Kish!" I tried to say. But only gasps came out. I couldn't breathe any more. My vision started turning a white color.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard someone scream. Suddenly I could breathe. When my vision cleared up and focused, I saw Kisshu, picking me up off the ground.

"Where's..where's Pai?" I tried to breath. I looked and found Pai lying, on the ground with a bloody arm. He teleported with a very angry expression.

"It's ok kitten, I took care of it. Enough about him, how are you?" He asked worried. "kish, I'm fine. really" I replied. Kish started carrying me bridle style and walking through the park. The sun started setting, and the sky started turning colors. Pink, purple, dark blue and the stars shining like diamonds in the sky. I looked up but couldn't see Kish's face. He was hiding his face behind his dark, green bangs.

"Kish?" I whispered enough for him to hear. "Hm" was his reply. "Are you ok?" I asked, worrying. "Yes My beautiful strawberry. But.. Would you forgive me if I tried to help you, knowing you were about to die?" He asked still walking and carrying me.

"Kish I Would. Even if I died, I would always forgive you. Because... I..uh.." I said with worry. "I-' But kish cut me off.

"He almost killed you. If I was any later... I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier. I don't deserve any love from you." He said, looking down at me. His face had red blushed cheeks, red eyes, and his eyes had tears coming down them. That was the first time I saw him cry, ever. I knew how worried he was.

If he wasn't going to let me tell him how much I cared about him, I would have to show him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled myself up and kissed him. My cheeks grew red, My tail and ears popped out. Kish stopped walking but continued holding me. He was surprised. This was the first time that _I kissed him._ He started to enjoy it then started to teleport as we were still kissing. I noticed we were in my room, on my bed with him on top of me. He broke off the kiss.

"Koneko-Chan, Your ears are adorable." He smiled as he kissed me again. This time, begging for entrance. I granted him access and I felt his tongue explore. He wrapped his arms around me as we continued. Then we pulled away to breath. "Sorry. I was losing control. His cheeks red. "Kish. It's ok. Kisshu, I love you." I finally said out loud. Kish couldn't believe it. I had finally said the 3 words he waited to hear from me.

"Strawberry, Are you sure you want to?" He asked me. " Y-yes. " I whispered, with my tail and ears still out and my cheeks really really dark red. He Pulled off his shirt and pants, then tossed them aside. leaving only his underwear. I was really nervous and knew it was going to hurt.

I unbuttoned my uniform and slid it off, I then took off my shoes and socks, only showing my bra and underwear, which matched. They were light pink with red strawberries. "Cute under-garments" smirked Kish. "Kisshu! don't look at me. Don't tease me!" I told him, pushing him off the bed and pulling the bed sheets over me. He fell, on his head. "Ow! Come on kitten!" He begged. I stayed under the bed sheets, silently.

"No. You'll make fun of me. Plus, it's my first time and i'm scared." I said within the sheets with him tugging at them.

"Strawberry... I'll be gentle. And please don't cover up your body. You're beautiful. And i'm sorry about teasing you. I promise to stop." He whispered, enough for me to hear. "I am?" I said as I poked my head out from the sheets. "Yes." Kish simply said. Kish tugged at the sheets and pulled them away. Kisshu gently laid me down on the bed, as I closed my eyes. I was so, so, so, nervous. "You sure, Ichigo?" He whispered. "Y-yes" I replied.

He started nibbling on my ear then went lower and French kissed me. He then began sucking and licking on my neck. It felt wonderful. But I know it was going to get worse when he reached down below and entered me. He then tried to unclip my bra, but to no avail. "How do you get this off?" He said frustrated. "Here" I unclipped it and slid it off slowly. Kisshu knew I was scared. He started groping and messaging one of my breasts as he sucked and licked at my other one. After some time, he switched at them. It felt so good! I was purring. "Stupid cat genes" I thought to myself.

I'm afraid this is not fair kitten." He said as he tugged at his underwear. I blushed at this. He then slid off my underwear and climbed on top. "Are you ready Kitten?" He asked me. I nodded as he entered slowly.

After about an Hour

We were both panting with the sheets over us, Me laying on his chest. At first it hurt, but after I got use to it, It felt like the best pleasure I had ever felt.

"Neko-Chan, are you ok? Any pain?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "No, i'm ok. Just tired." I replied. He wrapped his arms around me, and sleep over came him. I stared at the flowers on my desk, in the dark, and I smiled. "I love you Kish, with all my heart." I whispered, Kisshu, was asleep, but he heard it. He smiled.

We both fell asleep, Not as enemies, Not as friends, but as lovers.

**Nya! PURR-FECT! Sorry, but i'm not good with whole "lemon" scene, so I tried. Also, sorry if I didn't add enough details I will try to do better in next chapter. See ya later!**

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


End file.
